All Grown Up
by Kirky
Summary: The band is in 7th grade. Someone new comes along and changes everything. A tragedy happens. I suck at summaries. Just read the friggin' story!
1. Meet the Girls

Summary: The band is in 7th grade. Someone new comes along and changes everything. A tragedy happens.  
  
All Grown Up  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Summer's POV  
  
"I can't believe Dewey canceled practice right before the big competition!" exclaimed Summer Hathaway into her cell phone angrily. Katie Brown, her good friend, was on the other end.  
  
"Exactly. Next thing you know, he's going to cancel the competition, break up the band, and kill his damn self!" Katie deadpanned, but Summer knew she was kidding. They continued talking for a little bit, until Katie had to go.  
  
"Mom wants to spend 'quality time' with me and Clark," Katie said before she and Summer hung up. Summer tucked her phone in her purse, and continued walking home.  
  
"Hi, Mom! I'm home!" Summer called as soon as she walked into her big house. She slipped off her school shoes, rubbed her feet quickly, and shook off her light jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack. There was no answer.  
  
"Okay..." Summer said slowly. It wasn't like her mom to be away during the weekdays. She shrugged it off, and checked the voicemail.  
  
"You have 2 new messages. First message - March 2nd, 2004, at 2:42p.m. from 628-4795. 'Allison, it's your mother. I'm wondering what you are doing next weekend. I was suggesting, if you aren't busy, we could go shopping. Call me back! Ciao!' Second message – March 2nd, 2004, at 3:40p.m. from 126-0874. 'Summer, it's Dewey, I'm calling to tell ya that those stupid ass competition people canceled the competition. I think it's your duty to tell the rest of the band, regardless of what they say. Well, sorry 'bout it, but I gotta get off the phone here. Bye!'"  
  
Summer stared at the answering machine in disbelief. She shook it off, as it wasn't the first competition that was canceled. Picking up the phone, she dialed Freddy Jones's house first.  
  
"Yo!" Freddy answered on the first ring. Loud music could be heard in the background.  
  
"Hi, Freddy. It's Summer," Summer said. Freddy obviously lowered the volume of the stereo, because it wasn't as loud as before.  
  
"'Sup," Freddy said.  
  
"The comp was canceled," Summer said. Freddy sighed.  
  
"I see. Are you gonna call the rest or should I?"  
  
"No, I will." They talked for a little while longer, mainly about the band, until Summer had to make more phone calls. Then they hung up.  
  
Summer began to dial Lawrence's number, bracing herself for more calls.  
  
Katie's POV  
  
Katie Brown was finished spending quality time with her mom and little brother, Clark, and had gone up to her room. She was then looking at her appearance in the mirror. She had brown hair, a little past her shoulders, with faint red highlights in it, brown eyes, and was a little tall and a bit built.  
  
"I'm not that pretty," She said aloud, to no one in particular. She looked down at her Ramones t-shirt, red plaid pants, and black clunky boots. Sure, she looked cute in those clothes, but she wanted to be drop- dead gorgeous.  
  
Going over to her vanity, she picked up the make-up box full of make- up she had picked up here and there, but hardly ever used. Maybe now was the time to use it.  
  
'Kind of like early maturing,' Katie thought. She hasn't begun growing breasts, or had started her period. Not even pubic hair! She picked up a tube of gold-red lipstick, and applied it to her puckered-up lips. Some got on her skin above her lip, but she wiped that off.  
  
She picked up some eye-shadow, looked up at her eyes, and busily got to work.  
  
A little while later, she had applied make-up, but looked like a clown! Upset, Katie laid her head down on the vanity, and began to cry softly. She wished she had an older sister to help her with her make-up! She picked up a towel from the floor, and wiped off her make-up. Katie still had faint make-up on, but she would wash that off when she went to take her shower.  
  
RIIIIIIING! Rang Katie's phone, and she dashed to answer it. It was Summer, telling her the competition was canceled. Katie wasn't surprised.  
  
For a little bit, the girls talked about boys, make-up, and maturing. Then Katie had to take her shower, so she said 'bye, and hung up.  
  
Katie walked out of her bedroom to the bathroom, took a quick, relaxing shower, hopped out, dried her hair, and walked back to her bedroom. She changed into a pair of sleep pants, tank top, and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Katie lifted her comforter, and slid into bed, feeling discouraged about her appearance, as she did every night before she went to bed.  
  
...................................................................  
  
Katie woke up about an hour before school started, which she felt really happy about that morning. She was humming one of their songs while she sifted through her closet, looking for the perfect outfit for that day. She didn't have to look long.  
  
She pulled out her favorite t-shirt, which was black and it had a rockin' Sponge Bob on it, a purple mini-skirt, and knee-length clunky boots. She smiled at her choice of clothes, and immediately put them on. Katie modeled for herself, and felt satisfied.  
  
'Now for my hair and face,' Katie thought, and walked over to her vanity. She pulled out a pale pink lipstick, applied some lightly, none on her skin this time, and a bit of mascara. Those were the only two she knew how to put on right. She looked at herself, and smiled again.  
  
Moving onto her hair, Katie pulled out a semi-permanent easy-to-apply highlight applier. It didn't come in a box like normally. It was in a tube. Anyways, Katie made her red highlights redder, and fresher. She waited until they dried, then she sprayed some hair-spray in her hair, so it would stay in the style that it was in.  
  
"I look good," Katie said aloud. She smiled for the third time, and scooped up her backpack to go to school.  
  
Marta's POV  
  
Marta, one of Summer and Katie's friend, woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Her blond hair was tousled, and she felt really sleepy. She got out of bed, not fully awake. She walked into her private bathroom to take a quick shower to wake her up. When she was finished, Marta walked out to go into her walk-in closet to pick out an outfit. She pulled out a pair of faded flare jeans, and a red top that said School of Rock on it. Marta went to lay it on her bed, as she was still naked and needed to get her underwear and bra.  
  
Marta pulled out a pair of silky pink thongs and a matching bra. Marta didn't have a huge rack, but she had some boobs. She slid on the thongs and bra, and then put on her clothes. She added a pair of black sneakers, after picking up her backpack.  
  
"Damn it!" Marta swore aloud suddenly. She didn't know why, but she had a sudden urge to swear. Shrugging off the sudden outburst, Marta went downstairs to get some breakfast and go to school.  
  
...................................................................  
  
"Marta!" called Eleni, Marta's best friend. She looked confused, and Marta ran to her.  
  
"What's up?" asked Marta. Eleni shyly looked down at the ground.  
  
"Zack asked me out!" Eleni said finally. Marta, jealous, looked at her friend.  
  
"Are you serious?" Marta asked. Zack Mooneyham was Marta's major crush and only Eleni knew. Now Eleni blew it, and Marta assumed she knew it.  
  
"Yeah...Marta?" Eleni finally noticed. "Are you alright?"  
  
"NO!" shouted Marta. "I am NOT all right! You knew I liked him, and now you blew my chances of going out with him!" Eleni suddenly looked small and scared, and she scampered off, upset. Marta knew what she had done, and felt immediately felt ashamed. Katie and Summer, who were together, walked over to Marta.  
  
"Why were you yelling?" Summer asked. Marta looked down.  
  
"I...had a sudden urge to snap," Marta said lamely. Summer stared at her critically.  
  
"Have you stared your period?" Katie blurted. Katie might have not started, but she knew when people were on or were about to start.  
  
"No...never, why?" Marta asked, just as the bell rang. Katie never got to answer her, because the girls had to run to class or they would be late.  
  
...................................................................  
  
It was during Study Hall when Marta had a stomach ache. She passed it as a side-affect from the school lunch, and figured it would go away soon. But it didn't, even through her favorite subject, art.  
  
"Ms. Greer?" asked Marta, during art. Ms. Greer walked over to her, and asked what was up.  
  
"I don't feel good, my stomach hurts," Marta said.  
  
"Why don't you go to the restroom?" suggested Ms. Greer. She gave her a hall pass and sent her to the restroom. Marta practically ran to the restroom and locked herself into a stall. She yanked down her pants and went to the restroom. That's when she smelled a faint smell of dried blood.  
  
'Oh, shit,' Marta thought. She started her period.  
  
Eleni's POV  
  
Eleni sat by herself at lunch, barely eating. Zack had tried to talk to her, but she just avoided him. She looked down at her shirt, and felt ashamed for some reason. She brushed back her hair, thinking of her outfit.  
  
Eleni decided to wear a V-neck sleeveless shirt with a pair of major flare pants and her favorite 7 in. boots. She probably looked revealing to the boys, and that's why Zack probably asked her out. She felt upset, alone, and weird, especially since Marta had snapped at her.  
  
"Why?" Eleni asked aloud. Why did she have to go through this? Her parents were splitting up, her best friend's crush asked her out, like this is any of her fault, she was failing three classes, and was on the verge of running away.  
  
The lunch bell rang, meaning lunch was over, and Eleni threw her not- eaten lunch away. She walked to her next class, feeling alone.  
  
Michelle's POV  
  
Michelle, almost the class slut, finished making out with Craig Wilkins, a very hot and very popular 9th grader. He gave her breast a squeeze, making her giggle. She gave him a quick kiss, and left the unisex bathroom. Feeling happy with herself, she walked to the next class. Michelle knew people that she wasn't a virgin, but she was. Nobody believed her.  
  
"Hi, Frank," said Michelle, seeing a good friend of hers, who was in the 10th grade. He winked at her, and came up to her.  
  
"Whattada say we ditch next period and go on our own?" Frank suggested, grinning. Michelle pretended to think about it, and smiled, nodding. Frank took her hand, and took Michelle back to the unisex bathroom. He locked the door, leaving them alone where they wouldn't be caught.  
  
"Damn, girl, your tits get bigger every time I see ya," Frank said, making Michelle blush. He gave them a light squeeze, and kissed her on the lips. Frank wrapped his arms around her thin waist, kissing her still. He slid some tongue in her mouth, which Michelle gladly accepted. Frank pushed her against the cold tile wall, leaning against her. It tingled her skin just to feel his warm body against hers while she was on the cold wall...  
  
"Can I see?" Frank asked in a kiddy voice, pointing to her chest. Michelle shook her head, and Frank shrugged. He continued kissing her, softly at first, then getting rough. Frank leaned his whole body against Michelle, and his hands slid down to her ass. He grabbed a hold of it, and squeezed. This continued for about a half an hour, until he began to feel her breasts. Michelle didn't let this happen. She stopped kissing him, letting him know that that wasn't okay.  
  
"Fine," Frank said crossly. Michelle shrugged, but kissed him again. The Frenching began, until the bell rang. They straightened up, and left the bathroom. The bell, meaning school was over, rang.  
  
A/N: Please review. I don't mind flamers, but this is my second stab at a fan-fiction, hopefully no Mary-Sues... ( 


	2. Meet 2 More Girls and the Guys

A/N: Thank you, flatfoot-92, for the review. I feel so happy, that somebody liked my story . Anyways, Tomika's POV and Alicia's POV are in this chapter, along with all the boys' POVs.  
  
All Grown Up  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tomika's POV  
  
Tomika stared at her reflection in the girls' restroom. She was black, nothing wrong with that, and was slightly chubby. Nothing wrong with that, either. But the thing was, no guy ever talked to her, except the band members and Dewey, and her father and brother.  
  
Tomika stared at herself for one last time before going back to her locker before the bell rang, and picked up her denim purse with her wallet and stuff in it. She walked out of the bathroom, looking down at her pale green shirt that said 'I know I'm a know-it-all!'(A/N: I have that shirt, except it's pink and white!). On her legs was a pair of dark green plaid pants, and on her feet were her favorite red hightops. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail. Tomika was still looking down when she ran into somebody.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed a male voice that sounded unfamiliar. Tomika looked up into the brownest eyes she had ever seen in her entire life.  
  
"I'm sorry," Tomika said shyly, as she realized not only his eyes had attracted her to him, but his good looks and friendly features, although a little cross from being run into. The boy smiled.  
  
"It's okay," He said. Holding out his hand, the boy introduced himself.  
  
"I'm Ryan, Ryan Johansen," Ryan said. Ryan was black as well, with those deep brown eyes, and cocoa skin. He was obviously a little older then Tomika, because he was taller, and was beginning to outgrow the boy-voice.  
  
"I'm Tomika," Tomika said softly. Ryan looked down at her.  
  
"Aren't you in that band, School of Rock?" Ryan asked. Tomika nodded. Ryan's eyes twinkled.  
  
"You're the singer in that band, aren't you? You're really good!" Ryan said, and Tomika's cheeks colored slightly, as she wasn't used to being complimented.  
  
Ryan and Tomika talked until the bell rang, and Ryan asked a question that surprised Tomika, and probably Ryan himself.  
  
"Hey, Tomika? If you aren't busy after school, would...wouldyouliketocatchabitetoeatwithmeandmaybeamovie?" Ryan said in a rush. Tomika looked at him blankly, and Ryan had to explain in a slower way.  
  
"Would you like to go out to eat with me after school? And maybe catch a movie?" Ryan repeated. Tomika's mouth opened slightly, and her cheeks colored again.  
  
"Of...of course, Ryan. You mean...like a date?" Tomika said, looking at him.  
  
"Yeah...kinda," Ryan said. Tomika's eyes lit up, and smiled. Then they departed their ways, to the last class of the day.  
  
..................................................................  
  
Tomika ran out of the classroom, nearly exploding with excitement. She ran to where she and Ryan met, and waited for him. She didn't have to wait long, as she saw him come up to her.  
  
"Hi, Tomika," Ryan said, and took her hand to lead her to...wherever he was taking her to.  
  
"Well...I can drive," Ryan said after awhile. A little alarmed, Tomika assumed he was 16 or 17. She was only 13. But he didn't have to know that, did he?  
  
"How old are you?" Tomika asked. Ryan gave her a flashy grin.  
  
"16, and you are?" Ryan replied. Tomika thought for a second, deciding which age would be perfect.  
  
"Tomika, how old are you?" Ryan asked after Tomika didn't reply.  
  
"15," replied Tomika. Ryan smiled.  
  
"Okay, making sure you aren't 13," Ryan said, still smiling a dazzling smile. Tomika felt a little churning in her stomach, as she never lied in her life.  
  
As they approached Ryan's Cadillac Escalade, Tomika felt more and more worse. But when Ryan opened the door for her, she felt a little better. Ryan got into the car himself, and started the car, and drove out of the parking lot.  
  
"Where do you wanna go?" Ryan asked, putting his free hand on Tomika's leg. Tomika felt a tingling in her leg as she shrugged.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me," Tomika said. Ryan nodded, as if it were the most important thing in the world. They drove for awhile, and then pulled up to McDonald's.  
  
"Is here okay?" Ryan asked. Tomika nodded. He got out of the car, opened the car door for Tomika, and closed it after she got out.  
  
He went up to the door, opened it for her, and let her go in first. He went in after her, the door closing behind him.  
  
"I'll just get us both Big Macs, okay?" Ryan said, giving her shoulder a soft squeeze. Tomika nodded, and went to go find themselves a booth or table. She sat down after finding an empty booth, and waited for Ryan to come back with the food.  
  
Shortly, Ryan brought the food to Tomika, along with two Cokes, and they talked, mainly about school and the kids there, while they ate. Then Ryan tossed their garbage away when they were finished, and went to the movies.  
  
"What do you want to see?" Ryan asked when they got there.  
  
"How about Mean Girls?" Tomika said. Ryan made a face, a face so funny that Tomika laughed.  
  
"Okay," Ryan said, and got two tickets for them. Tomika wanted a soda, and Ryan wanted a small popcorn, so they spent 5 minutes buying their snacks, and they had 2 minutes till the movie started. Ryan and Tomika practically ran to where the movie was playing, and went in, after Ryan turned off his cell phone. They found two seats in the middle where they sat.  
  
..................................................................  
  
"Oh, that movie was SO funny!" Tomika laughed as they left the theaters when the movie was over. Ryan nodded in agreement. The couple walked over to Ryan's car, which the whole door-opening thing happened again, and they drove off.  
  
"Thanks for a wonderful night, Ryan," Tomika said softly, after she gave directions to her house and he dropped her off. He walked her up to her porch, and they were standing in front of the door.  
  
"You're very welcome," Ryan replied just as quietly. They stood there for a few minutes, before Ryan leaned in very slowly, and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't a quick kiss, it was a long and slow kiss, a passionate one that Tomika always dreamed about having. They kissed for a few more minutes, until Ryan said he had homework to do. He practically dashed down to his car, and Tomika tried not to laugh. Then she opened her door and went in.  
  
Alicia's POV  
  
"Aughh!" cried Alicia angrily, going through her closet. She tossed clothes here and there, landing everywhere.  
  
"DAD! HAVE YOU SEEN MY WHITE PANTS?!" screamed Alicia, her black/brown braids bouncing. Alicia's single father dashed to her room.  
  
"What?" John asked, looking in. Alicia lowered her voice.  
  
"Have you seen my white pants?" John shook his head no.  
  
"You might find them under that mess once you clean it up. You know what I said about cleaning up your room. You might find something you've been looking for under that mess," John said, and left her alone to pick up her clothes.  
  
Sighing, Alicia began picking up clothes and hanging them back up, finding her white pants in the meantime. She didn't like to admit it, but her father was right. He usually was. She missed her mom, and wanted her back around again.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
"Daddy!" cried a younger Alicia. She ran into her father's arms.  
  
"Where's Mommy?" John looked sad as he looked into his only daughter's eyes.  
  
"Mommy's passed away, sweetie." Alicia's big brown eyes widened.  
  
"Does that mean she ran?"  
  
"No...she...she died." Alicia's eyes filled with tears, and they spilled out. John's eyes filled up, too, and they fell down his cheeks in rivers. The father-daughter duo cried together.  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
Just thinking about it made Alicia want to cry all over again. She didn't realize that she was finished cleaning her room. Alicia picked through her closet again, deciding she didn't want to wear her white pants, and looking what to wear to school tomorrow. She pulled out a yellow t- shirt with a smiley face with a bullet hole in the forehead, a black mini- skirt, yellow-and-black striped socks, and black ankle boots. She laid them neatly on her chair.  
  
Changing into her pajamas, which was a plain red dress, she got under the covers on her bed, and went to sleep.  
  
Freddy's POV  
  
Freddy Jones slammed his door, fuming. He heard his father stomping angrily up the stairs, and suddenly, Freddy felt scared. He knew what his father would do to him. He was drunk. Freddy ran to his closet, and buried himself underneath his clothes against the wall. He had a breathing hole and he could spy on his father, hopefully without him seeing Freddy. He heard his father walk in, and mutter things underneath his breath.  
  
"Freddy, where are you?" said the gruff voice of his drunken father. Freddy dared not to answer. He hoped and prayed that he wouldn't be caught. No such luck.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE, YOU FUCKING NUTSACK!" screamed his father. Freddy screamed in terror, and jumped out of the pile of clothes. He ran under his father, which gave him a perfect opportunity to grab Freddy's legs. Which he did.  
  
"LET GO OF ME, YOU STUPID SONOVABITCH!" screeched Freddy, but didn't do anything. His father had a hold of his legs, and was twisting them together. Once he heard Freddy call him a bitch, he dropped Freddy's legs and turned around. He picked up Freddy, shook him, and threw him onto his bed. Freddy yelled throughout the whole thing.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Freddy screamed again, his pretty face turning red with anger. His father grinned a sick grin, and began slapping his own son. Freddy's eyes began to well up with tears, which made Mr. Jones happy. Freddy's dad began punching him, his grin getting wider. His punches went down his face, down his chest, and by his legs. Freddy saw the joy in his dad's eyes, and his hands unfold and reach for his pants.  
  
"NO!" screamed Freddy as he felt his sick father try to yank down his son's pants. Freddy tried kicking him, but Mr. Jones grabbed on to his legs to prevent it. Mr. Jones was then able to pull down Freddy's pants to his boxers.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE, DAD!" Freddy screamed again, tears falling down his cheeks, his face red, and his body sore. He felt numb suddenly, and kept crying and screaming for his dad to leave him alone. His father wouldn't go away, and nearly pulled down Freddy's boxers, if it weren't for Freddy's mom to walk into his room, as she had just gotten home and heard Freddy's screams.  
  
"GET OFF OF HIM!" shouted Mrs. Jones over Freddy's yelling. Mr. Jones looked ashamed, let his grip on Freddy's legs, and left the room.  
  
"Are you okay, Freddy?" Freddy's mom asked. Freddy shook his head, and picked up his pants and pulled them on. Freddy's face was still red, and he had the hiccups. The tears kept coming down.  
  
"I'll tell the police about this insult," Mrs. Jones said, and hugged her abused son and went to call the police.  
  
Freddy stared at his wall. Why would his father abuse him? His father normally just yelled at him, and left him alone, but never abuse and try to rape him! He tried to think it over, but was too tired to think and fell asleep.  
  
..................................................................  
  
The next morning, Freddy awoke, and saw his mother standing at his doorway.  
  
"Your dad's gone. I filed for divorce, and he's going to court for the insult." Freddy smiled slightly, and felt hurt.  
  
"Sore? Come here, Fredsters, and I'll tend to the bleeding ones." And she did. Freddy felt sore a little, but the cuts were feeling better.  
  
"You don't have to go to school," His mother said. Freddy nodded, and walked back to his room in a daze and sat on his bed. He needed to think.  
  
Zack's POV  
  
Zack Mooneyham tried to talk to Eleni, he really did. And he really did like her. But why is she avoiding him?  
  
Zack decided to go to Dewey Finn for advice. Dewey was their teacher for the band, pretty much, and practically owned them, with a little help from Summer Hathaway.  
  
When Zack rode his bike to the School of Rock practice room, he heard Dewey blasting his music loudly, and him singing along to it.  
  
'Must be an off day,' Zack thought as he cringed at Dewey's surprisingly bad singing. Zack trudged up the stairs to the room, to see not only Dewey, but a girl about his age playing a guitar. HIS guitar!  
  
"Zack, man!" Dewey said, looking up when he heard someone come in. "What brings you here?" Zack looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh, you're looking at the chick. This is my youngest sister, Lauren. Lau's, this is Zack, Mr. Guitar, and Zack, this is Lau's." Zack smiled at the girl, as she looked up. She had short hair, a little longer then the chin, that was black with brown highlights, purple and blue eye-shadow with silver above it, red-delicious apple red lips, outlined with burgundy. She was wearing a belly shirt with long, see-through sleeves that was blue, cargo Capri's, and black high heels on her feet. She wasn't drop-dead gorgeous, but not ugly either. (A/N: No, she's not a Mary-Sue, who's your average Barbie Doll, minus the blonde hair)  
  
"Hi," Lauren said, smiling. Her teeth were white. Zack returned the hi.  
  
"Dewey, I need to ask you something. I asked Eleni out, but she's avoiding me..."  
  
"She probably is avoiding you because her best friend likes you and she got mad at Eleni and caused Eleni to avoid you," came Lauren's reply. Dewey and Zack turned to look at her.  
  
"Possibility, dude," Dewey said, shrugging. Zack nodded, and stayed, talking with Lauren and Dewey for a little while, until he realized that he had to do something.  
  
"Thanks Dewey—and Lauren. See ya," Zack said, leaving the SoR building. He walked down the stairs, and ran to his house.  
  
Gordon's POV  
  
Gordon typed in his password to his computer, taking a careful sip of his Pepsi. He set it down on a coaster, and saw the wallpaper on his desktop pop up. It was a picture of the band, security, band stylist and all. He smiled slightly at the rock sign Freddy made with his drumsticks, which looked like a cross between an X and a T.  
  
He signed on his AIM screen name, Gordon12353, and checked his e- mail. No messages. He suddenly got an IM from the screen name BandChik2675. It was Summer.  
  
BandChik2675: Hi, Gordon.  
Gordon12353: Hi, Summer.  
BandChik2675: How's the project coming along?  
Gordon12353: Great.  
  
Gordon was working on a new design for the band, which Summer referred as the 'project.' He and Summer talked for a little while longer, until she signed off. Then he began to finish the design.  
  
"GORDON!" shouted his mom after 10 minutes. Gordon groaned.  
  
"What, Mom?" Gordon shouted back. She called up that the phone was for him. He picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Gordon said. There was some static, then an unfamiliar voice spoke into the phone.  
  
"Go fuck yourself and then your mother," the caller said, then hung up. Gordon stared at the phone, and hung up as well. He shrugged. What he didn't know that the caller would soon have to do with the whole entire band later on....  
  
Billy's POV  
  
Billy finished sewing the sleeve onto his latest outfit, and held it up.  
  
"Perfect," Billy said. It was a t-shirt and pants, pretty simple, but the t-shirt had safety pins all over it. The pants did not match much, because they were purple plaid, and the t-shirt was a lavender with different designs, but to Billy, it was another outfit for their next competition.  
  
"Billy, phone!" called his older sister, Cassie. Billy picked it up, and said, "Hello?"  
  
"...Go..." There was laughter, then the caller finished their sentence. "Hey, fag, go look at yourself in the mirror. You're a dude. Stop acting like a fucking chick, you faggot!" Then the caller hung up. Billy's eyes nearly welled up with tears, he hated being called gay. He wasn't, he just liked to make fashionable clothes. Was that a crime to their little lives?  
  
Billy set the phone down, and put the outfit down on a chair, hopped onto his bed, and just began to cry like a baby.  
  
Frankie's POV  
  
"FRANKIE! PHONE!" screamed Frankie's father. Frankie, confused, picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey, fat-ass, go jump off a bridge," said the caller and instantly hung up. Frankie slammed the phone down angrily, and began throwing things across the room. He was just angry, so angry. One person calls him to tell him to eat some more cookies, and then see how he turns out, then someone else calls him to tell him that he needs to die!  
  
"FRANKIE! PHONE AGAIN!" screamed his father again. Bracing himself, he answered it.  
  
"H-hello?" asked Frankie.  
  
"It's me, Billy. And Gordon, Freddy, and Zack." Billy's voice came through the phone.  
  
"How are you all? And how are you all on the phone at the same time?" Billy and the others laughed.  
  
"We're all at Gordon's, he has like...twelve phones," Zack explained.  
  
"Oh," said Frankie.  
  
"Did you get a call from an anonymous caller?" Gordon asked.  
  
"Yeah, did you?" Frankie replied.  
  
"Yeah," said Gordon, Freddy, Billy, and Zack in unison. (A/N: Freddy and Zack got them, but I was too tired to write it. I'm writing slowly)  
  
"What do you think they mean?" asked Billy.  
  
"I don't know," Frankie said. The boys lapsed into silence, wondering. Frankie said he had to go, hung up, and began to ponder.  
  
Marco's POV  
  
"Marco Powo, will woo pway wif mwe?" said Marco's little sister. Marco shook his head. Harriet, his sister, began to cry.  
  
"Why?" Harriet asked. Marco hushed her with a hug.  
  
RIIIING, ran the phone. Marco went to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" answered Marco.  
  
"Die, Carrot Top," replied the caller and hung up.  
  
Marco looked at the phone in confusion, and hung it up.  
  
TBC? Please review, I spent half my Saturday writing this! Sorry so short for some of the POVs. 


	3. Tests and Relationships

A/N: I feel so loved... Thank you for the comments!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
All Grown Up  
  
Summer's POV  
  
Pushing back a lock of her hair, Summer finished writing down the answer to number 38 on her math test. She decided to take a 2 minute break, and glanced around the room.  
  
Tomika was hunched over her test, probably hard at work. Zack was playing the guitar in the air, so he was obviously finished. Freddy had his head laid down on his desk. Gordon had his laptop open, and was taking the test on there. Marco looked confused. Katie was glancing around, her hair swinging every which way. Alicia was mouthing a song. Marta looked uncomfortable, Michelle's seat was empty. (A/N: Any guess where she might be???) Frankie was staring ahead. Eleni had a look of sadness on her face and Billy was drawing.  
  
Summer smiled, and looked back onto her test. 'If Train A went at 24 miles per hour and Train B went at 26, when would they meet?' Summer thought, and shook her head, confused. She wrote down what she thought was the answer, and went on to the last question, 40.  
  
'If Isaac Impost had a gallon of ice, and Sarah Salmon had ¼ of quart of salsa, how much did they have together of salsa and ice?' Summer did the math, and wrote down the answer, just as the bell rang.  
  
"Pass your tests up, please," said the math teacher, Mrs. Creech. The class did so, and stood up to leave. They pretty much hated math, as it was the first bell of the day.  
  
"Summer, wait up!" called Katie, running after Summer, her hair flying behind her. Summer turned around, just as Katie caught up with her.  
  
"Did ya here? Dewey's littlest sister is coming to our practice!" Katie exclaimed happily, her brown eyes shining. Summer's mouth formed into a bright smile, and then asked how Katie knew.  
  
"Oh...Zack told me," Katie said, smiling. They laughed, as Zack always told Katie his news first. The girls talked for awhile, until the bell rang for next period. Katie rushed off in the opposite direction Summer went, running to French class, as Summer went to her Spanish. She heard someone calling for her again, and turned around to see Freddy running towards her. Summer then noticed he had a black eye and a bruise on his cheek.  
  
"What happened?" Summer asked as soon as Freddy came up to her. Freddy's cheeks turned a bright red.  
  
"Got in a fight with some high school kids," Freddy muttered. Summer knew that it wasn't true, but didn't press the issue any further.  
  
"Got band practice today?" Freddy asked, clearly changing the subject. Summer nodded.  
  
"Bye, Summer," Freddy said, walking away as Summer walked into Spanish. Summer went to her seat, and sat down, waiting for class to begin.  
  
..................................................................  
  
"Summer! What on EARTH are you WEARING?" exclaimed Alicia at lunch, staring at Summer's outfit. Summer was wearing a yellow, black, red, and blue plaid mini-skirt and a red tank top. On her feet were high heels that were gold.  
  
"Oh, a little something I picked up at Hot Topic," Summer said nonchalantly. Alicia still gaped at her revealing outfit.  
  
"Omigosh! Here comes Freddy!" exclaimed Michelle, who had come out of nowhere. Michelle was right. Freddy was walking over to the girls' table. Michelle jumped up and smiled.  
  
"Hi, Freddy," Michelle greeted flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes. Freddy stared at her strangely.  
  
"Uh, Michelle, do you have something in your eye?" Freddy asked, staring at Michelle. Michelle shook her head, embarrassed, then she stormed out of the lunch room, everyone laughing.  
  
"I didn't know I was so hilarious," Freddy joked. Then he got serious.  
  
"Umm...Tomika..." Freddy stammered, staring at Tomika. Tomika looked up at the sound of her name.  
  
"I need to ask you something..." Freddy's voice trailed off as Tomika stood up, her skirt falling. They walked to the empty side of the cafeteria, everyone watching.  
  
"I wonder what Freddy's asking Tomika?" Katie wondered. Everyone else agreed.  
  
The girls watched as Freddy's cheeks turned red, then pink, then red again, then go back to normal. The girls eyed Tomika as she walked back to the table.  
  
"What'd he ask?" Summer asked, staring into Tomika's eyes. Tomika's mouth made a little smile.  
  
"He asked me out."  
  
TBC? Sorry so short, I'm going by one person per chapter. 


End file.
